1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method for manufacturing the electro-optical device, and an electronic device in which the electro-optical device is mounted.
2. Related Art
For example, an organic electro luminescence (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL”) device having a resonant structure that amplifies light in a specific wavelength has been proposed (JP-A-2013-165014). The organic EL device described in JP-A-2013-165014 has a structure in which a low-reflection film, a reflection film, an insulating layer, a pixel electrode, an insulating film having an opening, a light-emitting functional layer, and an opposing electrode are sequentially layered in a light-emitting region of a pixel. Light emitted by the light-emitting functional layer is repeatedly reflected between the reflection film and the opposing electrode, so that the light is ejected as display light in which the light intensity at a resonant wavelength matching the optical path length between the reflection film and the opposing electrode is amplified.
The light-emitting functional layer is caused to emit light by application of a voltage between the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode. However, since the inside of the opening of the insulating film and the peripheral edge portion of the opening have different optical path lengths between the reflection film and the opposing electrode at least by a length corresponding to the optical distance of the insulating film, display light having different resonant wavelengths (colors) is ejected. Thus, the color purity of the display is lowered.
Accordingly, in the organic EL device described in JP-A-2013-165014, the reflection film is disposed inside the opening so that the light emitted by the light-emitting functional layer inside the opening is easily reflected, and the low-reflection film is disposed at the peripheral edge portion of the opening so that the light emitted by the light-emitting functional layer at the peripheral edge portion of the opening is less likely to be reflected, so that the problem that the color purity of the display is lowered is suppressed.
In the organic EL device described in JP-A-2013-165014, the reflection film is made of aluminum, alloy containing aluminum as a main component, or the like. In the case of forming the insulating layer on the reflection film, hillocks, voids, and the like easily occur in the aluminum, the alloy containing aluminum as a main component, or the like, for example, due to heat in formation of the insulating layer or stress of the insulating layer. Accordingly, the surface roughness of the reflection film increases, so that light emitted by the light-emitting functional layer is diffusely reflected by the reflection film, and is less likely to be reflected in a direction where the light serves as the display light. Thus, the brightness of the display light is lowered.
Moreover, the reflection film and the low-reflection film are patterned in the shape of an island in each pixel, and, thus, a difference in the height caused by the reflection film and the low-reflection film occurs for each pixel. Accordingly, the uniformity of the film thickness of the insulating layer formed on the reflection film becomes poor. Accordingly, the uniformity of the optical path length between the reflection film and the opposing electrode is lowered.